Every Story Has Its End
by The Sky Warrior aka Rachel
Summary: When Buffys old fling,Pike, from LA sudnelly appears at Angels doorstep one night,Buffy is asked to make the most difficult descion of her life. Please r/r This takes place in Season 2 or 3, I'm not sure.
1. Every Story Has Its End

Every Story Has Its End  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of BTVS are copyright of Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing them : )  
Characters: Buffy, Angel, and old friend of Buffys from LAeg and Willow is in the beginning and there a mention of Giles and OZ  
Story: When Buffys old fling from LA suddenly appears at Angels door step, Buffy is asked to make the most difficult decision of her life.  
  
  
  
****  
The moon was full and shinning beautifully on the yet calm night of Sunnydale, California. For Buffy Summers, the slayers job was was never calm. "Quick Willow stake the one behind you!" Buffy yelled to her best friend Willow Rosenburg. Oz her boyfriend, who was changing with the full moon and Willow had quickly agreed to patrol with Buffy while Oz, as Cordelia called it, getting all grr. Willow twirled around fast and staked the vampire behind her. "Thanks" She told her friend with a smile. " No problem...quiet night though" Buffy said with a sigh. "Wanna go get a coffee or something Buff"? "No thanks, Wills. I need to go check up on Angel". "Still not feeling any better"? Willow said while giggling. "Will I just need to go check on him OK"?! Buffy said to her friend while turning the other way and walking away fast. "Um...see you later then...I guess" Willow said while turning towards home.  
  
****  
As Buffy walked slowly towards Angels mansion her mind wandered back to Willow. She really hadn't meant to be so mean to Willow. After all, she was her best friend. " I really need to see Angel" Buffy mumbled under her breath. She sighed. Why did she have to sneak off to Angels mansion like this!? If only Giles could just forgive Angel. She knew that while Angel was Angelus that he had tried to kill Willow and had killed Jenny Calendar. It was hard for all of them to accept at first. It was harder for Willow and Giles then it had been for any of them. Willow had forgiven Angel, now why couldn't Giles!?! She sighed again. She would be in the arms of her Angel in only a few minutes and that was all that really mattered to her at the moment.   
  
****  
Angels expression only showed how happy he was. He couldn't wait for his Buffy to get there. He had just finished his nightly patrol and was walking home as fast as he could. He knew that if he had a true heart that it would be beating hard against his broad chest. He thought to himself for a moment stopping suddenly in his tracks. His Buffy? He really did love her. As Angel approached his mansion he looked oddly at the front door. There a young boy was banging loudly at the door. He could tell that the young boy was scared. He was shaking hard and bits of sweat and blood fell from his forehead. As came close to the boy he twirled around and held a stake to Angels heart. " Who are you?" Angel asked the boy while taking the stake from his hand and braking it in half. " My name is Pike" the boy answered back.  
  
****  
As Buffy reached Angels mansion her eyes skimmed her surroundings. She could see a young looking blonde vampire who they called Spike with his insane girlfriend, Drusilla, lurking around in the shadows. No doubt that they were looking for humans to sire, but Buffy didn't care. All that mattered to her was being in the arms of Angel. As Buffy opened the door she looked around. Angel was no where in sight. She decided to search the entire house until she finally found him. He was nuzzled into his chair and looking blankly into the air. " There you are" she said and walked over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. Then she heard it. A young boy had said her name and Buffy knew they weren't alone. She quickly turned around. There sitting on the couch was Pike. He had question in his voice and Buffy began to worry. "Pike" !?! " Wh..why are you here" "Do you two know each other" Angel said interrupting Buffy in mid sentence. " I knew him from Los Angeles Angel. I haven't seen him in forever. We us...used to date." Pike slowly walked over to Buffy and held her hand and kissed it. " I missed you Buffy. When you left my world just ended. The story we had started just couldn't end the way it did. That's why I'm doing this" He then got to his knees and pulled out a small silver box. He opened it up to her and showed her the engagement ring inside. " I know we are still young, but would you Buffy Summers...Marry me? Please" Angel suddenly jumped to his feet. He looked at the boy and then back to Buffy. Buffy saw Angel watching her and turned back to Pike. " I..I..I...dunno Pike..I just don't know" Buffy said while turning and running out of the house ,with tears falling down her cheeks, and all the way home and to her room. She needed to call Willow. And fast!  
  
****  
Angel looked up at the ceiling of his roof. He was lying in his bed wishing that he could just sleep and forget the horrible night. He had let Pike stay the night in the guestroom, and now the boy was busily trying to avoid Angel by going out for "coffee". Angel knew then at the moment what he needed to do. He picked up the phone and dialed Buffys number. It was Saturday and Angel knew that Buffy would probably be in bed slipping away the weekend. When she picked up the phone Angel knew that he was right about her sleeping. He smiled thinking about her then realized that she had answered the phone and said hello about three times already. " Buffy, its Angel. I think we need to talk" "Yeah we do Angel, but not right now. I need my time to think" "Buffy wait" Angel said into the phone while running his hand through the sides of his hair. "I think you know what you need to do. You need to talk to Pike and tell him how we feel about each other". " Angel...what exactly is it you love about me" Buffy wondered. " Well, I love you! Just the way you move. The way you turn from sweet innocent girl to slayer just in the drop of a hat! I love you Buffy, Isn't that all that matters!?" Buffy sighed and managed to find a smile. She wondered if Angel really did love her. But yet she loved him. She also loved Pike. She always had. " I have to go now Angel. I'll see you and Pike tonight after patrol." She said then hanging up the phone. Angel hung up his phone and lied his head against his pillow. He knew who she really loved. Or did he?!  
  
****  
Pike and Angel both sat quietly drinking there hot drinks when Buffy barged thorough the door, loudly. They both turned to watch her as she entered the room and plopped down on Angels uncomfortable couch. She mumbled something to herself and looked up to see them both looking at her. Buffy looked at Angel and then back to Pike. She knew what she had to do now. Tears started to come to her eyes as she looked at them both. " I choose...Pike" she said quietly, hoping that neither of them had heard her. Pike, however, did and jumped quickly to his feet. A big smile came across his face as he gently laid his tea down on the table. As he walked to Buffy Angel stood to his feet. He had heard Buffy and was too surprised and amazed at what she had said and didn't say a word. Buffy turned to see Angel, the tears and hurt showing in his eyes. He wiped the tears from them and walked slowly towards Buffy and Pike. " I'm sorry" she told him while moving away. " But I had to choose. I have always loved Pike. And I will never stop loving him, or you! But Angel you just loved me for what I did and not for who I was. I had choose." "I love you Angel but every story has its end. Now Ares ends here" She said to him while holding onto Pikes warm, comforting hand wan walked quietly walked into the dead night streets leaving behind Angel to gather his thoughts.  
  
The End  



	2. ...But Love Never Ends (The Sequel)

Disclaimer: Everything still belongs to Joss. I'm still borrowing them : )  
Characters: Cordelia, Angel, Buffy, Pike (No speaking parts) Xander, and mentions of other characters  
Sequel to: "Every Story Has Its End"  
Story: 4 years after Buffy left Angel she's faced with an even bigger question then ever before...Did she do the right thing?!  
Please: Please, Please, Please send me back some feedback! I wanna know what you think about my FanFiction. Also if you have any ideas for a story let me know!  
  
(Short FanFic)  
****  
  
It had been three years since Buffy had left Angel alone in his mansion. She remembered the night like it was only yesterday. She could see Angel still standing there with tears in his eyes and confusion in his heart. She sometimes wondered if she had actually done the right thing. She knew that she had loved Pike but yet she had always known that Angel was still apart of her. She had stayed in Sunnydale with Pike for a year even after she had left Angel. He had been working with the gang to help kill vampires and demons but yet they never once had spoken to each other. Soon no later after that her best friend in the whole world had died. It had all happened one night when Angel, Buffy, Willow, and Pike had all gone out patrolling. It was the first time she had even spoken to them both together. Buffy remembered the screaming and the fighting. But there was one thing she rembered the most. Losing Willow. They had been so busy fighting that she hadn't heard Willow scream. Spike had grabbed her and sired her best friend right in front of Buffy. She remembered the long pause as she watched the vampire drop her best friend to the ground. It was because of Buffy that her best friend had died. After that she just couldn't deal. She staged a fake death, which brought in another Slayer who they called Kendra. Her and Pike had moved to Los Angeles to get away from it all. But Buffy still kept in touch with only Xander. Together they had to agreed to keep secret that she was still alive. It was something she knew that she just couldn't tell Giles. She had heard from Xander that Angel and Cordelia had moved away to LA and Buffy knew that she had to see him. She just didn't know when.  
  
****  
  
Deep down inside her heart Buffy knew suddenly one night why she had left Angel. She wanted something that she knew she could never get from Angel. She wanted the one true thing that any girl really wanted. Ever since she was a little girl all Buffy ever wanted was to be married. She wanted to live in a big white house with children playing in the yard. Now that she was older all she could think about was having a child. Together her and Pike had tried endlessly to have a child. Finally after miscarriage after miscarriage Buffy decided that it was time to give up. And she knew inside that there relationship wound't last.   
****  
  
A year later Buffy finally found herself back in Sunnydale. She had been right about the relationship with Pike. Buffys need for a child was just too much for Pike to deal with. After months of trying to work things out there marriage ended in divorce. Pike had again decided to travel and see what he could find. And some how after everything that had happened she found herself back in Sunnydale. Where it had all started and would probably never end. Suddenly Buffy found herself on the steps of Xanders parents house. As his father came to the door she politely asked if Xander was home and his father led him down into the basement. Buffy then found herself staring straight at Xander like to two had never met. He walked over to her after a moment of staring and hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but start to cry. Xander knew something was wrong and Buffy began to spill it all out.  
  
****  
  
As Buffy walked to the Coffee shop, she couldn't help but think about her talk with Xander. He had told her to go along with her dreams. She told him about how much she needed Angel. Xander told Buffy about the knew love of his life. She thought he had said that her name was Anya but wasn't so sure of it. She was glad for Xander. But she still needed Angel. Then she stopped. Oz. She needed to speak to Oz. Then she remembered what else Xander had said. Oz, unable to deal with Willows sudden death, had left Sunnydale, like Pike, to find his dreams never to return. Buffy sighed. She knew again what she had to do. She needed to go to him. She only needed to see Angel.   
  
****  
  
As Buffy rode into Los Angeles, she thought about Xander and Anya. She could tell how happy Xander was and how in love he was with this new girl. She wanted her and Angel's relationship to be just like that. Relationship? She could only hope so. As Buffy Arrived at Angels new place she looked up at the sign over head. Angel Investigations? Hm? She giggled. Stopping for a minute she looked at the building. She knew what she had to do.  
  
****  
  
Cordelia and Angel were sitting at the desk when Buffy walked in. Buffy had tried to imagine there faces would look like when she had arrived, but Cordelias face just made her smile. Cordelia had a big grin on her face and Buffy could tell that something was up. Cordelia, all of a sudden, ran to Buffy and gave her a big hug. Then as Cordelia wispered in Buffys ear " I'm going to leave you two alone now" She was gone in only a second. There left two lovers staring back at each other. "You came back" he said quietly after a moment of silence. " I had too Angel. You were right. I did love you. I was just too stubborn to listen." As she moved close her to him she put her arms around his neck "Every story has its end Angel..But love never ends."  
  
****  
  
As Cordelia entered the building again she stopped to stare. There, in amazement, she watched as the two pulled each other close for one long lust filled passionate kiss. " The End" She said to herself as she left the two alone. This was going to be one story with a happy ending.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
